Sylwester pod znakiem jemioły
by FiniteHolmes
Summary: Moja pierwsza publikacja ff Avengers. Podchodzić należy z kijem i na wesoło. Występujące tu pary, zazwyczaj, racji bytu w oryginale nie mają. Jedna stworzona przypadkiem. Przed Thorem 2, Coulson magicznie i jakiś czas temu "ożył". Do Asgardu przychodzi list. Thor się cieszy, Loki chce zostać w celi, Sif się waha... Frigga knuje. Wesoła gromadka naprawionym Bifrostem udaje się na...


_Święta! _

Tak. Wiem. Do świąt jeszcze miesiąc z naddatkiem. ALE reklamy świąteczne są! Co oznacza, że te są już bardzo blisko. I w takiej właśnie świątecznej atmosferze, podśpiewując "We wish you a Marry Christmas" napisałam tekst poniższy.

Autor: Finite Holmes

Beta: OxymoraPL

Dedykacja: Dla Ox i Clinta (ten już będzie wiedzał). Taka świąteczna dedykacja ;)

_

- Sylwester! - rozległo się po całym Asgardzie. Tak wołał potężny i wszechmocny Thor... Przynajmniej w teorii. Słuchać było go nawet w Walhalli. Tak więc tę radosną nowinę usłyszały zarówno Sif, jak i Figga. Obojętny nie pozostał też Odyn. Heimdall począł poszukiwać źródła hałasu, Hogun zatkał uszy, ponieważ stał bardzo blisko Thora. Dźwięk dotarł też głęboko pod ziemię, tam, gdzie w szklanej klatce przebywał Loki. Ten ostatni zmiął w ustach przekleństwo, mając nadzieję, że nie dotrze do niego Thor, który cieszył się jak dziecko , które dostało nową zabawkę. Czyli tak jak to miał w zwyczaju się zachowywać, gdy odkrył coś, co mogło wku... ucieszyć innych mieszkańców Asgardu. Niestety... Ostatnimi czasy... Prawdę mówiąc odkąd ostatni raz widział Clinta, miał pecha. Bóg piorunów znalazł się w lochu już cztery minuty po wybrzmieniu ostatniej głoski wyrazu "sylwester". Tadada-da! - podśpiewywał. - Loki! Bracie Mój! - wykrzyknął przepełniony entuzjazmem, gdy tylko przekroczył próg.  
- Jej - powiedział Loki w udawanej ekscytacji z grobową miną.  
- Ten papier informuje nas, że zostaliśmy zaproszeni na sylwestra! – powiedział, niezrażony brakiem entuzjazmu u Lokiego, Thor. - Wyruszamy do Midgardu!  
- My? - zapytał przestraszony Loki. W tym momencie naprawdę bardzo podobała mu się jego przytulna, przeszklona klatka.  
- Tak! Cały Asgard! Zaproszeni przez S.H.I.E.L.D.! - widząc powątpiewający wyraz twarzy Lokiego, Thor sprostował. - Przez Tony'ego! Clinta! Nat... Natashę! Bruce'a! Steve'a!  
- CZY WY ZAMIERZACIE POZBAWIĆ MNIE MOJEGO UKOCHANEGO ŻYCIA W SYLWESTRA?! - wykrzyknął Loki, podnosząc się z pozycji siedzącej, w której do tej pory się znajdował.  
- Nie! Będziesz wolny! Ale masz sobie znaleźć kogoś towarzyszącego! Za dni dwa chcę cię widzieć pod Bifrostem! - wykrzyknął Thor, a chwilę później jego słowa się spełniły i Loki znalazł się poza klatką.  
- Oczywiście są pewne ograniczenia. Po pierwsze, twoja magia sprowadza się do, co najwyżej, wyleczenia poparzenia skóry pierwszego stopnia. Po drugie, kochani Midgardczycy zaopatrzą cię w dziwne urządzenia do szpiegowania - powiedziała Sif, która dopiero teraz weszła do pomieszczenia. - Odyn nie jedzie... - zaczęła, ale Thor jej przerwał.  
- Tatulek? Ale dlaczego? - mina mu zrzedła.  
- Nie chce zostawić Asgardu. Fandral też nie jedzie... Jeszcze się leczy po tym jak złamałeś mu obie ręce, witając się z nim... Ja też chyba nie jadę, zobaczymy... - dokończyła. Thor nadal miał smutną minkę. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.  
- Ale Loki jedzie! - wykrzyknął, a chwilę później zorientował się, że wołanego nie ma w pomieszczeniu. Sif wywróciła oczami i razem z Thorem pobiegła go szukać. Po chwili zguba znalazła się sama. Kłaniała się właśnie przed Odynem i błagała by móc nie jechać do Nowego Jorku.

***

Gdy Sif dotarła do swojej komnaty, jak co dzień wykonała wieczorną toaletę, a następnie przebrała się w koszulę nocną. Już miała się kłaść, kiedy zauważyła białą, jaśniejącą kopertę na swoim łóżku. Zapaliła światło i przeczytała:

_Najdroższa!_  
_Czy zechciałabyś uczynić mi ten zaszczyt i wybrać się ze mną na tańce w sylwestra?_  
_S.R._

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wzięła czystą papeterię i odcisnęła na niej swoje usta.

***

Piątka bogów, w tym Sif, na dzień przed sylwestrem stała przed Bifrostem.  
- Na pewno nie możesz opuścić swego posterunku i udać się z nami do Midgardu? - zapytał z nadzieją w oczach Thor Heimndalla.  
- Po stokroć mówię nie! Nie mogę swego stanowiska opuścić, chyba, że chcesz wcześniejszego Ragnaröku - odparł Heimdall. Thor tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i udał się do wnętrza kopuły. Po chwili znaleźli się na dachu Stark Tower. Tam witała już ich delegacja w postaci Tony'ego z nosem na kwintę, Steve'a z błyskiem w oczach i obróconego tyłem Clinta. Po chwili przez wejście na dach weszła Natasha.  
- Jak miło mi was wszystkich powitać! Reszta czeka na dole. Witajcie na Ziemi! - powiedziała i podeszła do każdego i uściskała. "Każdego" jest tu uogólnieniem, gdyż do Lokiego nawet na długość patyka się nie zbliżyła. Gdy bogowie zeszli, przywitały ich radosne okrzyki. Na samym środku stała wielka choinka.  
- Pod nią są dla was prezenty - powiedział Bruce, wyraźnie zadowolony z faktu], że jeszcze tam są i, że nie zabrał ich żaden ze strażników S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor podbiegł w podskokach do drzewka i rzucił się na prezenty.  
- Loki - rzucił za siebie prezent. - Sif... Hogun... Fandrall... O! Ten jest dla mnie! Hm... Tu jest jeszcze jeden dla Sif... - powiedział w zamyśleniu. Po chwili rozpakował swój prezent. Była to wielka czapka Mikołaja. Loki z ociąganiem zdarł papier ze swojego prezentu. Jego oczom ukazał się fartuszek kuchenny z napisem "dupek".  
- Jak miło... - skomentował.  
- Perfumy! - ucieszyła się Sif. - Jak pięknie pachną! - powiedziała, a jeden z Avengersów się zarumienił. Pozostali dwaj bogowie również ucieszyli się ze swoich prezentów. Po chwili między kobietami nawiązała się rozmowa.  
- Zaprosił was ktoś na sylwestra? Czy idziecie same? - zapytała Maria. - Mnie zaprosił najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna na świecie... - przerwało jej nagłe pikanie pagera. - Fury mnie wzywa... Muszę iść... Miłej zabawy! - powiedziała i pozostawiła dwie z trzech kobiet, biorących udział w rozmowie, w stanie szoku i niedowierzania.  
- Mnie nikt nie zaprosił... Liczę na któregoś z Asgardzkich mężczyzn... - zaczęła Czarna Wdowa. - Sif, jak sądzisz, który będzie najlepszy dla mnie?  
- Hmmm...? - zapytała elokwentnie Sif.  
- Ach! Nieważne! Nie będę decydować. Po co się ograniczać?! - zapytała retorycznie Natasha i wstała.  
- Pepper! Pójdziesz ze mną dogadać szczegóły imprezy? - zapytał Banner, który wyrósł jak z podziemi.  
- Ach... Tak, Banner, już idę. Więc sądzisz, że najlepiej na salę balową przekształcić salę konferencyjną numer 5? Zastanawiałam się czy nie lepiej wybrać 7 i 8. Znajdują się na tej samej kondygnacji, koło siebie... Wtedy można by zrobić z jednej jadalnię, a z drugiej salę taneczną... - zaczęła rozmowę Pepper. Chwilę później oddaliła się od Sif, która po chwili także wstała i podeszła do stojącego niedaleko agenta Coulsona.  
- Mógłbyś wskazać mi, gdzie mogę udać się na spoczynek? - zapytała go.  
- Jasne, to niedaleko - powiedział. Podeszli razem do drzwi, które Phil otworzył przed wojowniczką. Razem wyszli z sali. To zauważyła Maria wraz ze Steve'em.

Następnego dnia wszystkich obudził wrzask.  
- Już jestem! - Tak krzyczeć, żeby było go słychać w całym Stark Tower, umiał tylko Thor. Jakie więc było zdziwienie zaspanych Avengersów, gdy okazało się, że głos był żeński.  
- Daaarcy! Jak miło, że wpadłaś! - po chwili dało się słyszeć ten głos. Loki. - To bardzo miło z twej strony, że zgodziłaś się pójść ze mną na sylwe... - ciągnął dalej Loki, jednak coś, a raczej ktoś mu przerwał.  
- Ja już nie wyrobię! Pogadamy inaczej! - wrzasnął na całe gardło Clint i wepchnął boga oszustw do jego pokoju.  
- Hm... To było dziwne - stwierdził Fury.  
- Sorry, Nick, że udawałam, że to Loki mnie zaprosił... Poprosił grzecznie... Miałabym odmówić? Swoją drogą, dzięki za zaproszenie! powiedziała, całując go w policzek i razem weszli do gabinetu. W drzwiach stała już tylko Jane, którą chwilę później porwał w ramiona Thor.  
- Tak się cieszę, że przybyłaś, że aż słów mi brak! - wykrzyknął w niebogłosy.  
- Ja też się cieszę, mój ty olbrzymku! Ale teraz mnie miażdżysz... - powiedziała, lekko przyduszonym tonem.

Gdy pary już się ze sobą przywitały, a każdy rozbudził się dostatecznie, by móc zjeść śniadanie, całe zbiorowisko udało się do jednej z mniejszych kuchni. Wszyscy wyczuwali, że atmosfera bynajmniej nie jest przyjazna. Wszyscy znowu jest tu uogólnieniem, gdyż niektórzy byli za bardzo zajęci sobą, by to dostrzec. Głównie wykluczyliśmy Lokiego, Clinta, Fury'ego, Darcy, Thora i Jane. Faktem jest, że obecnymi ciałem, ale nie duchem byli też Natasha, Volstagg i Hogun. Pozostali jednak nie mieli najlepszego nastroju. W końcu zaczęło się od Coulsona.  
- Jak mogłeś? Ja cię pytam! Jak mogłeś! Ty świnio! - wykrzyknęła Maria.  
- Ale co ja takiego zrobiłem?! - zapytał Phil tak mocno zdziwiony, że aż wylał kawę.  
- Bezwstydnik! "Ale co ja takiego zrobiłem" - przedrzeźniała go Maria. - Jak to co! Zdradziłeś mnie! Z tą! Z tą asgardzką kozą!  
- Nie obrażaj kóz! - warknął Loki, na chwilę odrywając się od tego, co robił.  
- Z kim? - zapytała zdziwiona Sif.  
- Jak to z kim! Z tobą! Wyszliście razem wczoraj! A potem już się nie pojawiliście! - włączył się do rozmowy Steve.  
- Ja zdradziłam ciebie?! - wrzasnęła na cały głos Sif. - Po pierwsze byłam zmęczona, a agent Coulson zaprowadził mnie do mojego pokoju i opuścił zanim do niego weszłam! Po drugie - nie dała dojść do słowa Steve'owi - to TY zaprosiłeś na bal tą wywłokę Marię!  
- O nie! Nie on, a Tony! Wiedziałam, że jesteś osłem i wolno się uczysz, ale myślałam, że coś dla ciebie znaczę! - do wspólnego krzyku dołączyła się Pepper.  
- Ja jej nie zaprosiłem! - powiedzieli obaj mężczyźni, a zawtórował im głos Coulsona:  
- Ja ją zaprosiłem! - powiedział, jednak nikt go nie usłyszał.  
- Powiedz, co nam powiedziałaś! - to Pepper spróbowała się opanować.  
- Powiedziałam, że zaprosił mnie najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna na świecie.  
- Ja jej nie zaprosiłem! - odezwali się wszyscy, oprócz Coulsona i Fury'ego.  
- Ja jej też nie zaprosiłem! - powiedział Fury, gdy tylko przestał całować się z Darcy.  
- Bo ja ją, do jasnej kanciastej, zaprosiłem! - wrzasnął na cały głos Coulson.  
- Czyli wszystko dobrze się skończyło - podsumował Banner.  
- Jak to? - nie wszyscy się połapali.  
- Tak to. Phil nie zdradził Marii z Sif. Steve nie zdradził Sif z Marią. Tak samo Tony Pepper z Marią.  
- Ktoś coś mówił? - zapytała Jane, odpędzając się od Thora, który ciągle chciał się całować.

W końcu doszło do imprezy. Odbywała się w salach konferencyjnych 7 i 8. Oba pomieszczenia były bogato przystrojone. Najpierw kapela zagrała kilka szybszych piosenek. Oczywiście Stark postanowił zrobić wejście, dlatego z głośników poleciało "Highway to hell", a sam Tony zbił szybę wlatując do pomieszczenia. W Lokim odżyły wspomnienia, do których się uśmiechnął. Na całe szczęście Pepper pomyślała o wszystkim i w magazynie miała zapasową, która została szybko wstawiona. Po kilku wolniejszych piosenkach muzyka nagle ucichła.  
- Spójrzcie w górę! Jemioła! Gorzko! Gorzko! - Nie wiadomo, co ta jemioła tu robiła i skąd jej było aż tyle, jednak gdy wszyscy podnieśli głowy, okazało się, że stoją pod przynajmniej dwoma pęczkami... Tylu całujących się par to dawno żaden człowiek nie widział...  
- Dziękuję! - powiedziało widmo Friggi, całując Bannera w policzek.  
- Nie ma za co - powiedział tamten i się uśmiechnął.


End file.
